


Payback Is Tasty

by IronGut



Series: HTTYD Plasma Shots [6]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24672148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronGut/pseuds/IronGut
Summary: Hiccup is having a hard time sleeping and after getting up to lay with Toothless, finds the fury getting erect in his sleep from the touches.  After he's had his fun, toothless wakes up and is a little grumpy and decides to get back at hiccup for waking him...  Perhaps eating him will be a good enough form of revenge... yesss, that will do nicely.Commissioned by m4tth3w.7 on FA
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Toothless
Series: HTTYD Plasma Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	Payback Is Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have anyone beta-read this or go over it with a fine toothed comb myself as I often do :P So forgive the bad grammar and such I use for this one cause this is essentially a 1.5 draft :P

Hiccup thumped his mattress angrily as he lay in it, his eyes forced closed still like they had been for the past hour and yet STILL he wasn’t any closer to falling asleep than when his head first hit the pillow. He’d tried counting sheep, fluffing everything up, making the room darker, he was utterly comfortable and perfectly warm, yet nothing helped his insomnia. What was worse was that Toothless had managed to pass out without a single problem within minutes of laying on his slab. He sighed and grumbled at the same time as he reluctantly opened his eyes and eyed the snoozing dragons slowly rising and falling chest with envy. The night fury had even managed to fall asleep on his back, a position that meant he was especially enjoying his rest, the adorable looking lucky bastard.

Hiccup sat himself all the way up and stretched. Maybe the comfort and warmth of his best friend would help, couldn’t hurt after all could it? With a few careful hops as he wasn't willing to put back on his leg for this, he ended up sitting down on the flat of the slab and leaning back against Toothless’s underbelly. Yeah, comfortable as ever, and warm as a dragon could be, immediately Hiccup found himself smiling and more relaxed than his bed could ever possibly be as he let the heat soak into him, finding himself idly and gently rubbing circles across the dragons underbelly, chuckling softly at the warm purrs and rumbles the dragon was making in response, his leg even kicking a few times in response, all of which he found utterly adorable as always.

As he laid against the dragon though, continuing to scritch and rub more steadily and intently as he got more and more certain that he wasn’t going to wake Toothless up, he felt a poke against his back from something… Something wet… His eyes opened up in wide surprise as he had an idea what it might be, against his back, especially when it throbbed. Oh Thor… H-he’d gotten Toothless aroused… A part of him thought that he shouldn’t do anything except shield his eyes, keep his back turned, get up, go back to bed, try to hide under the covers and forget that this ever happened. But that wasn’t the part of him that won out, and from the back of his mind inside his head came shouts of “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? STOP!! STOPP!!!!!!” as he turned himself around, and his eyes found the big hard pulsing night fury cock.

Big. That was Hiccups first thought, the next thoughts following being equally simple. Long, thick, reddish… sexy… WHAT?! Sexy?! Hiccup what are you thinking! STOP! Don’t THINK such things! This is TOOTHLESS you’re thinning about! And yet, he found himself staring, frozen in place as he couldn’t get out of his head how much he wanted to touch it, to keep making his best friend feel good… He would do anything for Toothless, and what was this he was considering except just touching a different part than he was already touching before? Why would that be wrong? He rationalized to himself a million different reasons to try and shut up the voice in the back of his head as he caved to the compelling desire to touch it, his slightly shaky hand reaching tentatively for the aroused and pulsing night fury cock. “Oh Thor almighty it IS thick” He heard himself say as his hand gripped around the shaft just below the head, feeling it pulse and throb up through his palm. He quickly looked back behind him to see if Toothless was still asleep, and then turned back, as he started stroking that big, thick shaft.

Hiccup jerked the night fury’s cock steadily, all his focus on it, examining its girth and shape and the way it pulsed, oddly turned on by it and by how it was responding to his efforts, drooling precum down from the tip over his hands. “Ohhh man… Budd, you… wow…” He heard himself let out as he tested short strokes, long strokes, using a firm grip, using a loose grip, staying up high, or pumping down at the base, each method getting a different response. His analytical mind took note of each reaction and started working out how best to pleasure his best friend, getting better at it with each passing minute if the way the dragon was humping back was any indication. He couldn’t help but sate his curiosity, and leaned his mouth down to lick, then suckle at as much of the thick pointed head of the dragon's cock as he could, the sounds of Toothless’s churring behind him egging him on. After a few minutes of that he put his best theories to work, pulling his lips away in order to pump fast and hard at the whole of the big needy cock in his grip, intent on giving his best friend an orgasm in his sleep.

Except Toothless wasn’t asleep anymore, and the oblivious human jerking him off was far too distracted and intent on his efforts to take the time and notice. Toothless of course didn’t care, notice or not, Hiccup was mating with him! Sort of, close enough! Ohhh this had been something the night fury had only ever dreamed of before, and never once dared to bring up with his rider for fear of driving him away and ruining things. He’d developed such a love for his rider it was only natural to want to mate with him as well. He watched and humped, trying not to get Hiccup’s attention for fear of him stopping, and endless skies above he didn’t want Hiccup to stop for anything, he was so close! Oh he’d get his attention soon and pay him back for not telling him sooner that he was interested in mating too, but for now, Toothless focused only on one thing. Cumming deep and hard for his rider whom he adored so much.

“Yeahhh, come on budd. Show me what you got.” Hiccup encouraged in a quiet whisper, pumping hard and deep and making Toothless fight to not whine at the sound of hiccup urging him to cum, instead the dragon humping like mad and panting for breath as he felt himself right there on the edge, and then toppling over it. He couldn’t help but let out a deep warble as he bucked erratically and his dick surged forth, growing thick in Hiccup’s hand with cum before squeezing it all out in a big shot to be followed by the next, and the next, each one coming coupled with another buck of the fury’s hips. Hiccup tried to contain the big shots with his hand covering over the head of the cock but it was just spewing too hard and coupled with Toothless’s hard bucking, he just couldn’t keep himself from getting sprayed by the thick white shots that splattered across his whole torso. His practical side shouted at him inside his head, “Well GREAT! How the hell are you going to clean this off now without anyone finding out! Especially Toothless or Dad!”   
  
By the time he was done thinking that though, the answer came, along with a whole slew of new worries and questions and problems, when he heard Toothless warble affectionately, and felt the familiar softly scaled nose bump against his back once the dragon had stopped cumming. His mouth opened wide along with his eyes in a silent scream of horror as he realized Toothless wasn’t asleep anymore, and whirled around just in time to feel the night fury tackle him down and lick all over his body and head, licking up the shared taste of his own pleasure and Hiccup’s taste, the most glorious combination of tastes ever to the dragon.   
  
“TOOTHLESS! I-... Uh… I-I-I DIDN’T MEAN TO-! I’M SO SORRY TOOTHLESS! I-”   
  
“SHUT. UP.” The dragon practically said out loud when he squeezed hiccup tight and pushed his lips to Hiccup’s own as he’d seen humans do when they wanted to show affection, making his rider stiffen up in shock and indeed stop talking. He kept on pressing for minutes, licking gently at his riders lips, feeling the tension in Hiccup’s body slowly, finally relax, then feeling his hand against his cheek, and skies above YES! His riders TONGUE! INSIDE HIS MOUTH… LICKING BACK!!!! HICCUP WAS RECIPROCATING!

Toothless purred deeply into the kiss, keeping it going and climbing up to turn all the way over and carefully send Hiccup onto his back and cage him with his big paws on all sides. Hiccup panted when the dragon broke off the kiss finally, staring at his night fury in awe and uncertainty for a while as the two huffed out breaths over each other’s faces.   
  
“Y-you… you’re really ok with this?” Hiccup squeaked out, and in response the dragon gave the most bold, direct answer he could. He sunk his head right down without a single bit of hesitation, tugged down Hiccup's leggings with a claw, and took the humans cock and balls into his hot, moist lips, and suckled on the whole of his package. “A-AHH!! O-oohh Odin’s B-beard…. Toothlesss” Hiccup moaned out as he clung to the night fury’s head and shook all over his body, his eyes squeezed shut and his mind racked with disbelief. Toothless was gonna suck him off! Holy shit! His cock sprung right up to as hard as Hiccup had ever gotten in his life inside his dragon's mouth, said dragon’s forked tongue sliding and pressing up the underside of the shaft as he carefully gummed at it and sucked with light pressure on his riders shaft, performing his own experiments to see what Hiccup enjoyed.

Ohhh it seemed there was so much Hiccup loved, and Toothless could feel every twitch the young man made, so those signals were blindingly clear. Bobbing, sucking, gumming, licking, pretty much everything the dragon did was good, so long as it caused either friction or a pressure, and he did every last one of them in combination one combo after another, his paws even getting involved to rub at Hiccups balls and his thighs and his belly, all of it adding to the experience according to the sharp inhales and desperate, trembling exhaled his rider was letting out. When he could tell hiccup was close to climax though it was time for revenge. Cause as much as Toothless and Hiccup were both enjoying this, they COULD have been enjoying this MOON TURNS ago had Hiccup simply said something! And that was grounds enough to break away, and scoop up the humans feet into his maw, pin the rest of him down, and swallow Hiccup down.   
  
“AHH! TOOTHLESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!” Hiccup cried out in shock, again grabbing hold of the night fury’s head, except this time the dragon just opened wider and chomped back down, trapping the useless hands inside as well, pinned to Hiccups sides as he gulped and gulped right up towards and then over the waist of his big meal. Hiccup struggled of course, squirming, tugging as best he could, inadvertently rubbing his still throbbing hard cock against the roof of that mouth and letting out moans at that as the night fury just kept on eating regardless. Hiccup never once cried out for help though, oddly, he did trust Toothless with his life of course, and with this out of nowhere thing, he was certain he wasn’t merely hungry, soooo he was safe? Also he wasn’t crying out because he was too busy moaning…   
  
The feel of the dragon's throat tugging at his sides from all around, it’s heat, it’s thickness, the slickness of it and how it glided him down to engulf more of him like a giant pile of sheep’s wool except all around him, and pressing against him like the tightest of hugs. It was shockingly arousing, close, intimate… Yes, intimate was the word for it… Because he could feel everything of Toothless from a whole new way, from inside! Insides that cradles and tugged wantingly at him, his naked form embraced on all sides. He was so vulnerable, and yet, he felt so protected at the same time, by the one whom he loved, trusting him to not hurt him even in this, completely vulnerable state. At the utter mercy of the night fury, and yet, never once did it feel like Toothless was even going to THINK about using his teeth, or not spitting him back up as soon as, whatever he was doing was done, and at the same time the dragon too was at HICCUP’s mercy. His soft insides just a bit of flesh away, no scales to protect them, if he were a warrior looking to kill it’d be so easy once he got just a bit further in, all he’s have to do is reach somewhere, anywhere, and grip hard to tear or crush whatever was just a throat wall away. But he’d never even think of doing that to Toothless, and he knew Toothless knew that too, and the thought of that trust… Hiccup could think of nothing more intimate.   
  
It was so odd. Toothless swallowed down his rider deeper and deeper into his gullet, and yet, Hiccup only seemed to moan harder and harder, and his cock thrust against his throat wall more and more. But the more odd thing was, he was right there right his rider in loving this too! Not because he was getting revenge, but because of how close the two of them were right now. He’d thought he was getting about as close as you could BEFORE by nursing on his riders maleness, but THIS was different. This was MORE. MUCH more. More of Hiccup inside of him, more of him getting pleasured by his tongue and his throat even, which he could feel grabbing and tugging all around the humans big naked body, stretching it out and pushing it’s limits with its size. More intimacy and trust, as he wasn’t ever planning on putting Hiccup in any danger by actually KEEPING him inside long enough to digest him, but here he was, going down that dangerous road anyways, one that was usually a path of no return, but Toothless would make sure to not let it be dangerous. He would PROTECT his rider, even from his own body! It felt so noble and so trusting to have Hiccup inside him, utterly helpless, his life in his paws, just like when he’d leap from the saddle and the two of them would fall together, knowing they’d save each other. He was loving this too.

Their eyes met as Toothless’s lips slipped all the way up to Hiccup’s chest, the boy wriggling and humping and still panting hard as he stared back into those big green eyes. They could both see it. They understood, the both of them knew this was something special, and something they were both loving, and knew the other knew it too. Toothless didn’t care a single bit about getting revenge anymore, and Hiccup didn’t care at all why Toothless had done this to start with either. As they stared into each other's eyes while they still could, there was only lust and love and affection for one another in both of their gazes. “T-toothless… s-swallow me <3…” Hiccup begged softly of the dragon.   
  
Toothless purred out a yes as he opened up wide and let his throat continue to swallow as he turned himself back over onto his back. The dragon’s cock had hardened again and was demanding attention at the feel of prey but at the same time not-prey wiggling deep within him like a fresh life fish only a hundred times bigger, and he reached his paws both down to rub and stroke at it, humping as he savored the taste and feel of his Hiccup inside him. His tongue went crazy tasting and lapping at all he could of the boy's head before he’d gulp that down too, feeling his rider reciprocate to his every act, nuzzling back to his tongue like he’d never done before. It drove him wild and had him rumbling and warbling with such pleasure as he gulped hard and swallowed hiccup all the way down, a few more rushed gulps to swallow air into his stomach along with his human to make sure he was safe as he felt the humans every move inside him and pawed off as best he could.

Hiccup reached for his cock deep inside the dragon's throat and grasped at it, jerking himself off as the night fury’s muscles tugged and squeezed from his toes to his neck and now even up over his head as the fury swallowed over all of him, sealing his mouth shut and plunging Hiccup into darkness. Hiccup could not feel more secure though, hugged from all sides by his best friend turned lover, humping and thrusting against the walls and his own grip as he found himself panting the air bubble the fury had swallowed too, only just aware enough to recognize that the dragon had done so, and feeling touched by it, fueling him even further. “Ohhh Toothless… Toothless…” He uttered the name over and over again. He couldn’t possibly say enough, remembering who was enveloping him entirely right now, and reveling in their shared connection. In fact he was bathing in it, quite literally, and as he felt those muscles tugging and squeezing at him, yanking him further and further inside towards the dragons stomach, he fantasized about what his eventual destination would feel like. Those fantasies didn't last long though, because he reached it in a flash. It was so warm and so much less tight than the throat had been, but grew tight in a whole new way when the throat muscles shoved him into it and forced him to curl up into a ball, taking up the whole of the much more spherical like space than the line-like pathway that was his esophagus.

Outside, Toothless indulged himself in the sensations of feeling so full with his rider inside of him, pawing clumsily but effectively enough at his cock among the thoughts swirling in his head. He felt such ownership of his rider, so much more than before! ‘MINE.’ he thought, ‘He’s ALL mine! Nobody else's! MY Hiccup! MY MATE!’ His mind swirled with thoughts that drove his lust onwards more and more, finally hitting some sweet spot when he felt Hiccup give an extra big squirm within, and peaking again, letting out a choked back roar as he spurted his lineage across his full, rounded belly.   
  
That squirm he felt of course was Hiccup reaching his climax as well. “Toothless!” He cried out from within, the fury deaf to his words but he didn’t care, he cried out his name anyway in bliss. “Toothless I’m cumming!” He cried out as he bucked against his own hands and rubbed the walls all around him, pressing into them, bucking as his cock surged with seed and splattered the stomach lining in front of him with spunk. Surge after surge poured out, and he moaned and whimpered with each one. In the back of mind he tried to remember if he’d ever cum so hard before in his life, and eventually he’d decide that no he hadn’t, but for now he was too wrapped up in riding wave after wave of blissful pleasure to care to think hard enough to realize it. And so he writhed with his best friend's belly, humping his hips into the walls around him and feeling how tight and warm and safe and secure it all felt surrounding him.

Eventually the two of their shared orgasms died down and left the dragon rumbling contentedly as he pawed at his own full belly, loving that it was Hiccup that was in there. The feeling of a hand pressing back through his scales against one of his paws made him croon as he wriggled happily over it. The two shared in each other’s afterglows and panting for breaths, the dragon swallowing down additional gulps of air as best he could out of worry for his rider’s safety while they relished in the time together, being more together now than they ever had been.

After a while though, Hiccup finally felt himself falling asleep inside the cozy depths of the dragon, a smile on his face and glad to be finally falling asleep. Outside however, the fact that Hiccup’s movements were slowing and he could feel it was sending Toothless into a fevered worry as he whimpered and prodded at his full belly, breaths growing shorter and faster until he decided he couldn’t possibly deal with the risk that his rider couldn’t survive in there. He turned himself over onto his paws and began to heave, hacking and working his digestive tract to regurgitate the big meal it’d been holding safe for the better part of an hour now. He pumped and pushed up the human through his esophagus, opening his maw big and wide as he felt Hiccup emerging into it, then sliding off his tongue and onto the floor, seemingly not moving but that only lasted for a second before he coughed and squirmed to life. That second though Toothless was filled with such dread and worry that when Hiccup moved again, suddenly revenge was back on the table for making him worry like that.

“Cough, cough. I’m ok budd! I’m ok.” He reached up as he blinked his eyes and adjusted back to the light, the fuzzy shape of the night fury head clearing up as his eyes adjusted. Butttt instead of the fury pressing nose to the open palm, Hiccup got a prolonged tongue bath instead coupled with a few well placed steppings on. “ACK! Toothless! Whyyyy!....” Hiccup fought back for a bit but then sighed and took it once he realized the dragon was getting him back, which usually took him a moment to figure out, and another moment to realize that fighting back against the revenge was futile. Eventually though the tongue lashing was over. At least it had the benefit of cleaning him off of SOME saliva, somehow. Though he was still drenched in it from head to toe.

Toothless didn’t care though. Soaking wet with saliva or not, Hiccup was his and his alone now. The memory of Hiccup squirming within him made him warm with glee as he nuzzled and pulled the human into his grasp, and he knew that they would be doing that again soon as he wrapped his limbs all around his rider and encircled them both together in his wings.

“Hehe, love you too budd.” Hiccup smiled and scratched at Toothless’s neck from inside their unique hug, remembering what they’d just done, and really, oddly enough, feeling okay with it. Yeah. He’d just made love with Toothless essentially, and let himself be swallowed by him. And he was okay with it.. Wanted to do it again soon in fact… He looked up at his dragon and Toothless looked back at him, smiling a gummy smile, and he could tell instantly that Toothless felt just the same way. A thousand ideas hit Hiccup all at once, from making some kind of snorkel system for himself and Toothless to give himself an indefinite air supply, and wondering if digestion would be something the dragon could control like his swallowing and regurgitating, or if Toothless would swallow him every night, or any number of questions and ideas. Which were interrupted by the dragon licking him again, to which Hiccup chuckled and bapped at the dragon playfully, getting just one more idea in the process. He took the dragon by the cheek and guided him down after the bap, and pulled the night fury to meet his lips in a kiss. It was strange, and awkward, the dragon's lips being bigger than all of Hiccup’s head, but it worked too. Toothless warbled happily and his tail wagged as he let the human kiss him, enjoying this new experience, and giving his mate a loving squeeze., continuing to gently make out with him through the night until he eventually, finally, fell all the way asleep. They’d figure out the details of what they were going to do about the new nature of their relationship later in the morning. For now, it was time to rest, and maybe dream a bit more about the next time Hiccup would beg the fury to swallow him whole...


End file.
